After a TCP connection is established between a service terminal and a client terminal, an audio monitor can be deployed between the service terminal and the client terminal. When the audio monitor monitors a suspicious packet, the audio monitor can transmit a constructed interdiction packet—RST (reset) packet to the client terminal or the service terminal. After the client terminal or the service terminal receives the constructed RST packet, the client terminal or the service terminal will disconnect the TCP connection having been established, so as to achieve the object of interdicting the attack of the suspicious packet.
The RST packet is probably transmitted to the client terminal or the service terminal later than the suspicious packet. Therefore, after the client terminal or the service terminal receives the RST packet, the client terminal or the service terminal will not process the RST packet because the RST packet is an outdated packet, such that the RST packet cannot achieve the object of interdicting the attack of the suspicious packet.